


Misfire

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Community: charlieficathon, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Spell-Induced Sex, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Fuck or die - by digthewriter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/15393.html).

Well, Charlie surmised, the good news was that the spell worked. It caused a desperate need to get laid as though your life depended on it—bound to help the breeding program along. The bad news was, it didn't pierce the dragon hide. Worse, the deflected spell had hit Neville. Things had been going well, not only had he finally worked up the nerve to ask Neville out, he'd agreed. It was early days. Yet here he was, pinned to the outside wall of the equipment shed with Neville frantically working at his zip.

With all the will power he could muster, he stilled Neville's hands. Neville fought furiously but Charlie easily resisted.

"P-please!" Neville stuttered, "I can't—I need to—the spell, please!”

"I will," Charlie said firmly, "I invented this spell, so trust me. Okay?" He could see Neville struggling to calm himself until he eventually nodded. "Not here." Charlie Apparated them to his quarters.

"Please," Neville whispered desperately into Charlie's ear. Charlie vanished their clothes and Neville shuddered against him, furiously rutting his cock against Charlie’s thigh as he buried his face in Charlie’s neck.

“Top or bottom?”

“Bottom.” Neville answered immediately. Well, he’d designed the spell for a female dragon, so he supposed it made sense.

“Have you—” Charlie relaxed a little in relief when Neville nodded; things were already awkward enough. He pulled Neville towards the bed, summoning the lube as he went. Charlie knelt between Neville’s knees and prepared him quickly. Neville finally stopped twitching nervously when Charlie lightly rubbed the head of his cock across Neville’s hole.

He leant in close, making eye contact. “I’m sorry. This isn’t quite what I imagined for our first time.”

“Me neither,” Neville tried to smile, “but I’m glad it’s you here.” Charlie gave a small smile back before leaning in to share their first kiss. 

“Charlie,” Neville whispered against his lips, “This is nice but—I need,” Neville started to twitch again, closing his eyes, cheeks heating with embarrassment. Charlie didn’t make him say it, he kissed Neville again briefly before pushing inside.

Neville’s immediate relief was tangible. He threw his head back, all the potion-forced tenseness leaving his muscles as his hands grabbed desperately at Charlie’s hips and he let out a long moan. Charlie pushed his guilt aside for now as he put all of his focus into making sure Neville enjoyed it, in spite of the circumstances. He angled for Neville’s prostate, fucking him steadily as he took hold of his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Neville came loudly, moaning Charlie’s name. Charlie politely pulled out, still hard, and cast a cleaning charm while Neville recovered.

“How often will it make me?”

Charlie grimaced. “Once every forty-eight hours until you get pregnant… which obviously won’t happen. I’ll get started on developing a counter-curse first thing in the morning.”

“In the meantime, thank you…” Neville scooted down the bed and wrapped his lips around Charlie’s cock. Charlie closed his eyes and, in the back of his mind, wondered if he really wanted to create a counter-curse after all.

_Fin_


End file.
